


Late Night Confessions

by Thorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Rewrite, like a drum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorium/pseuds/Thorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco can't keep it in any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).



> This takes place in the Like A Drum universe. Like A Drum is the amazing fic written by the queen Lownly herself. 
> 
> EDIT: Rewrote some of this to make ot flow better. Also it's been three years since LAD updated but I'm still crying

Marco shut the door quietly, trying not to wake Jean.

"Gone to bed early tonight, huh?" Marco smiled softly as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Jean looked so peaceful when he slept, no scowl tugging at his face like usual. 

Marco sighed, staring at his limp hands as if they had the answers to all his questions. He had fallen for his best friend. Hopelessly and completely fallen. But Jean didn’t like him like that. Marco was aware of how straight Jean was. _Painfully aware_. But he had to say it. Just once. Even if Jean couldn’t hear him, he just had to say it out loud. Marco drew in a shuddering breath-

"I l-love you, Jean Kirschtein." Marco's voice cracked as the words tumbled out of his mouth haphazardly; he paused, remembering that drunken night on Ymir's porch. "W-wherever you are in the universe, whatever...plane of existence you walk on, whatever life you live...I’ll find you. And I won't leave you, even if I die," Marco laughed through his tears, realizing just how dramatic he sounded. But then again, he never knew someone who appreciated drama as much as Jean _fucking_ Kirschtein.   
"I’ll be by your side whenever and wherever you are, protecting you from...whatever weird shit you see in your dreams. I’ll always find you, I’ll always be with you," Marco hesitated, breathing deeply as the weight of his next words pressed down on his chest, "and I will always, _always_ love you".

* * *

 

Jean couldn’t breathe. Marco didn’t know he was awake. Marco didn’t know that Jean just heard  _everything_ that he said.  


After Marco’s breathing evened out and he was fast asleep, Jean couldn’t hold back anymore. He sat up to face Marco, hot tears spilling over his face as he choked on his words.

"I-I...I love you too, Marco. I think I have for a while now. Fuck - maybe even from the day you gave me your stupid goddamn Astronomy notes." A quiet, dry laugh echoed throughout the room. Hot, wet drops hit the sheets clutched in Jean's ghost white hands. "I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry…" Sobs wracked Jean's body as he mumbled broken apologies into the unforgiving darkness.

Jean buried his head into a pillow wet with tears. Flickering orange and red light flashed through Jean's mind, the heat of an imaginary fire warming his face. The faint memory of the smell of death assaulted Jean's senses, and he felt warm, thick slickness on his hands as he grasped at his sheets. In his dreams, Marco was dead. He was torn from life protecting Jean; his existence wiped out as if it was just a simple candle flame. Jean loved Marco in his dreams. That love is what killed the only person he ever wanted to spend his life with. He couldn't let that happen again. The heart wrenching fact that Marco could never know how he felt was Jean’s only thought as the emptiness of sleep embraced him.

  


_Marco, I can't even tell which bones are yours now..._


End file.
